A different turn of events
by clara oswin oswald 16
Summary: What if things had turned out differently on the day of the accident? What if the portal still changed Danny's life forever just not by giving him ghost powers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have no idea what to write here so I'll just let you read my story while I go eat some pancakes. **

It started off as a typical Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and Daniel "Danny" James Fenton along with his two best friends Samantha "Sam" Manson and tucker Foley were sprawled across Danny's bedroom floor curtains tightly shut in order to block out the outside world playing doomed.

They had been playing for an hour when the trio of teens heard the familiar sounds of the Fenton RV speeding out of the driveway.

"Where are they going" asked Sam.

"Apparently some conspiracy nut wants to buy the Fenton ghost detector" Danny replied not bothering to look up from his game.

"Your parents are so cool" said Sam "do you think you could get us into their lab".

"You wouldn't think so if you had to spend your whole life getting picked on for having crazy parents, besides none of their inventions even work".

"You might as well let her have a look. We'll be in and out in five minutes, like you said none of their stuff even works" added Tucker.

And so Danny found himself leading his two best friends around the one room in the house that he had promised his parents he would never enter.

"Okay okay you've seen it now, can we go?" Danny pleaded as he strained his ears for any sign of his parents returning early.

"Yeah in a minute I just need to get a picture for my scrapbook" Sam replied as she directed him clad in the jumpsuit his father had got him for his fourteenth birthday to stand in the center of his parents' broken down portal.

Of course being the klutz he was Danny tripped over a bundle of stray wires lying across the floor of the portal. As he slammed his hands against the side of the portal he was blinded by a flash of light followed by an intense pain. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming only to realize it was him. And then everything went black.

When he awoke he was alone. Feeling a deep sense of dread in the pit of his stomach he cautiously made his way up stairs.

Once Danny exited the soundproof basement he was hit by a wave of frantic voices. He ran to the kitchen window just in time to see his own still form be loaded into an ambulance and driven away sirens blazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz had been spending a peaceful Saturday afternoon at the local library when she received a frantic phone call from her brother begging her to come home immediately.

Concerned at the genuine fear in her baby brothers voice Jazz drove home in a manner that rivalled her father. As she burst through her front door Jazz was struck by how normal everything looked.

"Danny" she called out nervously.

"it's me, Jazz" she tried again.

"In here"

Jazz couldn't decide whether she felt relieved that she had received a reply or frightened at the way her brothers voice cracked as if he'd recently been crying.

She pushed open the door ready to comfort her brother only to have the words die in her throat when instead of Danny's familiar raven haired head Jazz's eyes fell upon a startling white one lying face down on her brothers bed.

"What on earth did you do to your hair" jazz exclaimed once she registered that yes it was Danny and not some random teenager who had broken in and decided to take a nap on her brothers bed lying in front of her.

Danny gave a bitter snort.

"My hair is the least of my worries" he muttered into his pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it" Jazz questioned gently.

Neither sibling made a sound for a good ten minutes until Danny hesitantly told his sister what had happened.

To say it wasn't what Jazz was expecting was an understatement but to her credit she kept her expression reasonably neutral but honestly what where her parents doing keeping dangerous machinery like that just lying around within reach of their children. Jazz wanted nothing more than to confront her parents about how their obsession was putting their family in danger.

But no Danny needed her to be reasonable and to set him straight in terms of his irrational fears.

"You're not dead Danny, although I'm not surprised that you came to that conclusion with all the talk about ghosts around here recently" she couldn't help but mutter the last part bitterly to herself.

"I'm not imagining things Jazz" Danny screamed finally lifting his head and looking directly at his sister.

Jazz took an instinctive step back when instead of her brothers' baby blue eyes Jazz found herself looking into two glowing green orbs.

Jazz counted to ten and after vowing to get to the bottom of this once Danny was feeling more rational tried again.

"Danny mom and dad might be irresponsible but even they would have thought to call me if you were really dead"

It was at that moment that Jazz's phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither teenager moved. It wasn't until the phone rang out that that Jazz finally spoke.

"That was just a coincidence."

"Then ring them back."

"I will."

Jazz felt her stomach drop when she saw Sam's name on the caller id. She squashed down her fears and keeping her face calm for her brothers' sake Jazz redialled the number.

Sam picked up on the first ring. "Jazz! Thank God. I've been trying to get through to your parents but no one's picking up"

"Sam calm down and tell me what happened."

"It's Danny."

Jazz felt as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach but in a way she was almost expecting it.

Jazz found herself listening to the exact same story for the second time that day. It wasn't until Sam told jazz that Danny was now lying unconscious in a hospital bed that jazz realized what was happening.

"Don't scare me like that, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking Jazz, I would never joke about something like this."

There was genuine hurt in Sam's voice just as there had been genuine fear in Danny's. But it had to be a joke because if it wasn't some elaborate prank then Jazz didn't want to even think about what it meant.

Jazz took a calming breath; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She was the adult here and she needed to act like it.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine" she promised unsure of whether she was trying to convince Sam or herself.

Jazz could feel Danny's eyes boring into her as she hung up the phone.

"You're not dead" she said as she turned around to face him feeling it was best to get that out of the way first.

"Then what was that phone call about?" Danny snapped seemingly unconvinced.

"I promise you as your big sister that you are most definitely not dead" Jazz repeated.

"Then why won't you tell me what you were talking about."

"Sam seems to be under the impression that you're lying unconscious in a hospital bed" Jazz relayed cautiously.

"Unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Not dead?"

"Not dead" Jazz repeated

"So what now?" asked Danny nervously.

Jazz paused for a minute. "Well I suppose the logical thing would be to head down to the hospital and try to figure out what's going on. Once we figure out what's happening then we can decide on our plan of action."

"Yeah" said Danny uncertainly. "We'll just go down to the hospital to pay my body a visit."

Jazz watched as her brothers face grew paler with each word.

"Maybe you should wait in the car."

"No" said Danny decisively "I was the one who was messing about in our parents lab so now I have to deal with the consequences."

"Okay" Jazz replied uncertainly "but only if your sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a poll on my profile regarding the length of this story so can everyone please vote on it.**

The ride to the hospital was a tense yet quick one and in what felt like no time at all Jazz found herself reaching for the car door handle.

"You sure about this?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah" he said uncertainly.

"Okay" Jazz replied "let's go".

As the siblings walked up to the hospital Jazz felt her brother hand slip into hers for the first time since she was in middle school. She gave it a comforting squeeze and as the two crossed the hospital threshold she felt closer to her brother than she had in years.

They stayed linked while the overly perky receptionist told them were Danny's room was and if Danny's grip on his sister tightened as they neared his room she wasn't going to call him out on it.

After what felt like an eternity they paused outside the door.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Do you mind if I wait out here for a minute?"

"Of course not little brother" Jazz replied.

Jazz stepped into the room feeling straggly alone without her brother by her side.

She only had a moment to take in Danny's best friends, Tucker by the door muttering to himself about how he was surrounded by super-models far far away from hospital and Sam looking like she was in still in shock by the bed before her eyes landed on the boy in the bed.

It was most definitely Danny. His skin was its usual pasty colour; his hair raven black and Jazz had no doubt that if his eyes were open they would be their usual striking blue.

Seeing him looking the same as ever, it sent Jazz's mind spinning. If up until this point she had been in denial over what was happening but now that she was here she had to open her mind up to the kinds of possibilities that she had previously dismissed as idle fantasy.

"I managed to get through to your parents" Sam said softly dragging Jazz back into the real world.

"Good they should be here" Jazz replied

She paused for a minute trying to decide how best to enlighten the two teens to the true nature of their friend's predicament as gently as possible when she spotted the teen in question lurking in the doorframe. Deciding that Danny knew how to deal with his friends better than she did Jazz waited for him to make his presence known.

Before he was given a chance to so much as open his mouth the two adult Fentons entered the room running straight through their son, Jack yelling at the top of his voice about how the Fenton ghost detector had picked up on a pesky ghost and he wasn't going to let some ecto-scum anywhere near his Danny-boy.

Jazz couldn't bring herself to do more than stare open mouthed at her equally shocked brother. For the first time in her life Jazz Fenton was completely speechless.


End file.
